


荒原

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 2





	荒原

库丘林做了一个梦。  
那是一片荒原，无边无际，覆盖着深浅不一的白雪，茫茫一片。  
他赤着脚，裹了件披风，在雪山上前行，身后留下一串孤独的足印。那串足印不一会儿又被风雪填平，仿佛从未有人来过这里。  
他看不清前方的路，细密的雪花模糊了他的视线，而他也不知道自己正走向哪里。  
他只是迷茫地，安静地走着，不曾寻找，亦不曾遇见。  
然后他看到一个影子。那影子伫立在前方，同样孤独而遥远。他像是发现了宝藏一般，惊喜地呼出一口气，看着它消散在空气中，然后迈开步子，朝那个影子走过去。  
那是一个身高与他相仿的男人，或许比他更高一点儿，有着结实而漂亮的肌肉线条，男人背对着他，双手握成拳，紧贴在身侧。  
“喂——”库丘林想这么喊他，让他回过头来，知道这白茫茫的荒原上并不只有他一个人。但他仅仅看到自己呼出的一大口白气，却听不到任何声音。  
他只好奋力朝那个人走过去。  
他听到一阵巨响。不远处厚厚的积雪毫无预兆地崩塌了，雪如同潮水般疯狂席卷下来，一路极速狂飙，而位于尽头的，就是那个如影子般的男人。  
“——！”库丘林喊了一句什么，他飞奔起来，拼命伸出手去拉那个男人，却堪堪揽住冰冷的空气。他看到男人站在那里一动不动，大片的雪朝他扑过去，下一秒便将他整个覆盖。  
库丘林在那一刻从梦中惊醒。  
“Archer！”他紧紧攥着被子的一角，拨开额前的头发，冷汗浸湿后背。“Archer……？”他喃喃地重复着，却不知道自己为什么这么说。红色的弓兵并不在这里，他不过是又一次做了这个奇怪的梦。  
又一次。  
每次都重复着，他像一个执着的读者，即便已然知道故事的结局，也依然会继续看下去，走下去。日月如此，年月复将。  
他不太懂得这个梦的含义，毕竟在他作为Lancer的时候，几乎没有去到过如那般偏远的地方，像个隐士，又仿佛一个流放者。  
或许是作为Caster职阶被召唤之后留下的某些回忆吧。他想。  
黑暗中，红瞳闪烁。  
但Lancer职阶的他确确实实没有关于那部分的记忆，他不记得那片荒原，也不记得那个人。那究竟是……谁？

卫宫行走在一座雪山之上。  
他陷进厚厚的雪堆里，费力地拔起一只脚，重重地踏下去。风刃划过他的脸，又留下一道血痕。他全身冰凉，整个人几乎被白雪覆盖，他抖抖索索地呼着气，依然坚持着继续前行。  
卫宫终于走到一片开阔地带，与此同时他仰起脸，看到一片明亮而柔和的阳光。他淡淡地笑了，闭上眼睛，在那片荒原之地站定，身体挺得笔直，仿佛周身的冰雪全部消融在阳光里。  
恍惚间，他听到一个声音。那声音从遥远的后方传来，像是在呼唤某样东西，或是某个人。一直以来，卫宫都是一个人在这里穿行。于是他将这似有若无的声音判断为幻觉。  
一阵刺骨的寒冷顷刻间向他袭来，他并没有睁开眼，而是静静地立在原地。  
下一秒，他就被什么东西吞没了。  
卫宫睁开眼睛，看到房间的天花板。  
这不是他第一次做这个梦，因此他总能坦然地接受结局。倒不如说，从第一次做这个梦开始，他就对这个既定的结局毫无怨言。他既不挣扎，也不反抗，每一次每一次，重复了无数遍，仿佛这就是他应该走的那条路一样平静。  
这一夜大概又要失眠了。

卫宫从床上爬起来，摸黑走到厨房，准备给自己倒一杯水。黑暗中，目光撞上一对红瞳。  
“……Lancer。”手中的干将莫邪在瞬间浮现出来，但又立刻消失了。  
“睡不着吗。”蓝色的枪兵靠在厨房的墙边，一如既往，有一搭没一搭地找他说话。  
“做了个梦，刚醒而已。”卫宫低着头与他擦肩而过，默默地拿过杯子，“顺便喝点水。”  
“喔，好巧，我也是。”库丘林咂咂嘴。  
“这么晚过来，是想要偷袭吗？”卫宫简洁地问，“结果没想到被我发现了？”  
“不。”库丘林笑了一下，“我只是想看看你而已。”  
“……”卫宫拿杯子的手停住了。  
他们并非第一次相遇。  
仿佛是命运使然，每一次作为英灵被召唤到现世，他们总是能碰巧遇到对方。  
事实上，Archer和Lancer绝不仅仅只是指的他们两个人，作为职阶，那本身就是一个泛指的概念。然而当他们互相称呼对方职阶的时候，Archer和Lancer却都被赋予了特殊的含义，唯独这一点，在他们心中不言自明。  
卫宫与库丘林，无论是谁，在被召唤出来后，都没有度过完整的“一生”。他们最完整的一生只有一次，那是在他们还未成为英灵的时候，作为英雄，亦或是普通人。在此之后，他们被不断地召唤，一次又一次获得新生，却从未再次完整地走过人生。  
“……每一次你都选择守护和拯救。”库丘林淡淡地说，“也许Caster职阶的我曾见过你的‘另一面’或是其他的什么，具体的我不得而知。但是——”他停顿了一下，“无论经历了什么，我知道你的选择从来没有变过。因此我也是。”  
“什么意思？”卫宫转身，与库丘林对视。  
“你遭遇过的一切，杀戮，背叛……都无法阻止你最终的选择。”库丘林的语气出人意料的平静，“你永远都会选择拯救与守护。”  
“哼，无稽之谈。”卫宫冷笑一声，打算无视眼前的人径直离开。  
“因此我的选择也一样。”库丘林望着男人的背影自顾自地说着，后者停下了脚步。  
“我之前说过吧，无论被召唤出来多少次都一样——你是我的Archer，所以我现在就要和你在一起。并且在被召唤出来的每一次，都作为你最好的对手与同伴，不需要任何时间的束缚，不过是一次又一次地重复而已。”  
“无法挣脱的……轮回吗。”卫宫轻声说着，与此同时感觉到背后传来的体温。

“Emiya。”  
拥抱的瞬间，他们再次现身于荒原之上。  
库丘林挡住飘散的雪花，看到一个男人立于雪地中央。  
男人背对着他，他猜测男人正在露出一个微笑。  
下一秒，暴雪崩塌，呼啸着席卷而来，库丘林扑过去，伸出手，终于碰到男人的肩膀。  
“Emiya。”他听到自己的声音。  
你选择拯救别人，那就由我来拯救你。  
你选择守护别人，那就由我来守护你。  
卫宫听到有人在喊他的名字。于是他转过身，睁开眼睛，发现自己并不是孤身一人。  
那一刻，荒原盛开，冰雪消融。


End file.
